the chronicle chronicles
by sparkey121
Summary: a group of protagonists take a journey threw diffident dimensions for different reasons but something  not right a human in the sub-dimension the calamity causes the ultimate enemy to arise but are they to late ?
1. Chapter 1

Writers comments

Most story's have most commonly a beginning middle and end his is an

Indisputable fact but what of those with no end those unfinished tales left

Alone a simple thought that withered rather than flourished simple nothing.

Have you ever thought of how story's tales novels paint such vivid and

Beautiful images in your mind and how it is so...real yet unreal? Well

Personally I think that all tales finished or otherwise contains a life an

Whole other reality that spirals off from our own an planet with people (or not)

With minds and independence of their own. And that perhaps we are

Just a story yet to be finished and our so called "fate" is the result

Of pre Written marital I think this whole heartedly. For the period of this book and

Any others that come after I would like you to adopt my beliefs and become a visitor

Of a reality of my creation. Recently as a young "non aspiring writer" I have let too many

Ideas wither so my aspiration for this book is to plant the seeds of my creation into

Your mind so that they might bloom and see peace please enjoy my book


	2. Chapter 2

Book I

Story I Blakes story

World I earth I

Chapter I

Just the start of a long trip

We begin with the start of all of it me however an unsuspecting me at the age of 16 a young adolescent male slowly crawls out of bed after being roused by his mother he stands tall about 6ft 2 and as family contently remind him and still growing he slips on his favourite faded yellow tee and has a tussle with his jeans to put them on after falling over 4 times and smashing his head into the wall he won the war and managed to tame the jeans he slipped on his watch as he ran downstairs trying to make as little noise as possible while trying to beat his personal record put in some toast as everyone enjoys there "10 minutes more" or the calm before the storm as he called it after wolfing down the toast and organizing his satchel bag and he slumped back upstairs hair still up as if he had endured a fright in a cartoon like fashion as he moved into the bathroom to brush he's teeth he checked his watch "15 minutes extra eh ?" he sighed as he spat the fluid down the drain and moved back into his room plugged in his amp turned it right up and played his best rift (ironically the only one that doesn't cause your ears to bleed) and then woke all up as to keep to the time plan Blake yarned and slapped himself awake in the hardest way possible and slipped on his ankle weights despite his mother telling him not to as the distance was 4and a half miles as he trawled downstairs again a mark formed where he had harshly hit himself he reached downstairs ran into the kitchen and dove under the sink to retrieve the hair gel and after this proceeded to pester his mother to do his hair which is perfectly reasonable considering that she goes to his college and studies hair and beauty anyway after a few moments she finished his hair and after a flash of the mirror Blake declared it quote "crap" and proceeded to edit his hair to his likening defeating the so called object after sending his oldest sister off to school Blake his mother and his youngest sister ran into the car as Blake punched in the national radio station as we drove off in their usual fashion Blake and his mother started dancing in a stupid goofy way that would amuse all as they arrived Blake's mother looked at him and happened to see the weights she sighed surged and drove off to find a parking space then Blake walked up to his class room 905 Blake could swore he spent half of his teenage life there anyway after an employment class he received his 2 hour break in which he used to visit the relay point in which his best friend tom hung out at and the recent friends whom were also amassing there was jenny she was rather skinny relatively tall vegetarian with curly brown hair then there was then there was ell who was the best friend of jenny with short brown hair and a smart collaborated since about her then there was Eleatha a girl with dark brown hair slightly curled shoulder length hair and an average figure tom had a thing for her just as I had a thing for jenny among the dudes there there was matt just as tall as Blake and slightly more bulkier witch isn't a hard feet then there was Jackson who was short in stature but incredibly enthusiastic and relatively powerful given his size then there was tom about half an inch shorter then Blake and with short hair and his face clearing up from the puberty assault that had caused an outbreak but he now looked a lot better and again slightly more bulk but then not so hard as Blake walked into the student café and spent time playing with the gang and after the rest of collage was done as he arranged he was going to walk home the weighs had slowly eaten at bakes stamina all day the run was painful hard and with his satchel bag that caused irritation and eventual reached a long pathway that leads home he took this road back in his school days but in the darkness it looked daunting and uninviting however he charged home hell bent on collapsing through that door and drinking a cold glass of lemonade and taking a hot bath but was on the way down the path the thick hedge that followed the path keeping pedestrians off farm land suddenly let out a scream the scream came from the other side of the bush there was no short way around in an act of heroics and stupidity he dived into the hedge but did not emerge though the other side.


	3. Chapter 3

Book I

Story I Blake story pt2

World IV pirothenaginus I

Chapter II

It all goes downhill from here

Blake fell out onto an soft grassy spot as he stood up he gazed at the girl he had rescued with short blonde hair and wearing some jeans and an white top that highlighted of her "assets"" she looked around 16 and had an amassing body about her she looked like and fallen angel and she was around 5ft3 and appeared to be unconscious. Blake looked around and surveyed the area suddenly he realised he was in another new place the grass was of a bright orange and sky of an ashen grey and the trees bore a flame like red leaf and flowers around seemed to gleam with just as vibrant reds and oranges "something tells me were not in Europe any more ?" Blake spoke to himself but surprisingly there was a reply from behind the voice was angelic and soft yet held a sarcastic tone about it " what was the first indication " Blake swerved to face the voice alert adrenalin still in his system and there she stood the girl he rescued he let out a sigh of relief and replied with an " so I see your awake" he remarked as she moved closer she to one look around "pirothenaginus "she said shore about herself "piro thena whata ?" he questioned to her she sighed "its pronounced piro tha gani nius " she breathed in threw her nose "pirothenaginus I to be precise" she span round bent over and waggled her finger tauntingly "any dimensional explorer worth the weight in coins would know that genus " she laughed Blake looked at her confused " a what !" he gasped she looked at him "oh no no no no no!" she said under her breath "oh no where do you come from ?" she asked sounding worried and looking "England" he replied trying to work out what has been happening then it hits "earth homophotaphate alpha omega" she said "yeah earth " he replayed then she threw the rule book at him quite literally hitting him in the back of the head making him fall over the book opened in front of him it read...

Dimensional travel 101 crash Course

dimensional travel rules

1 . you do not age outside your own dimension

2 . you are not to kill or harm anyone unless fully licensed and provoked

3 . all homophotaphate alpha omega artefacts are property of pantigus IIV

4 . Never EVER EVERRR enter kill touch or look into the "earth" dimensions

methods of dimensional travel

1 . there are 3 main types of travel PROTECTED UNPROTECTED and FIXED

PROTECTED : when you jump threw a dimensions and gain the natural abilities of that dimensions sentient species

UN-PROTECETED : when you jump threw a dimensions retaining only your original natural abilities'

FIXED : when you jump threw a dimension retaining the dimensions of the previous dimensions n you jumped from

location / directional methods

1. there are also 3 methods of location travel PINPOINTED , FIXED RANDOM and FREE RANDOM

PINPOINTED : is where you place a keyhole marker so that you may jump to that dimension at any time

FIXED RANDOM : is where you are travelling randomly to a 3rd party dimension

FREE : EXTREMELY RARE free travel allows you to randomly go to even second party dimensions

the P.A.N.D.O.R.A .boxes and amulet

1. P.a.n.d.o.r.a stands for para-dimensional Additional Natural DNA Orientation Rearrangement Assist ...and is used to copy the natural abilities or "powers" from previously encountered dimensions there are two types of Pandora items the Pandora box and Pandora amulet

2. Pandora boxes are made at the pantigus institute of expropriation development and can sustain attribute changes for up to 3 hours however this varies on the sentient species power of ability and also how much the use exerts his or her self but even on full it will with stand for at least 12 minutes minimum

3. Pandora amulets are rare artefacts that can hold the ability's / attributes' indefinitely and even under the highest possible stress and have been known to even increase the potency of the abilities' / attributes and can be shut off or temporarily nullified by uttering "PANDORA CLOSE" and can be manually re activated by touching the front .

a foot came down hard on the open book slamming it shut " NOW you see what's wrong " she uttered sounding angry and unhappy "


	4. Chapter 4

" we .. were in another dimension O.O it's amassing !" he said in complete awe an heal from the stilettos came crashing down over his head "YOU MORRON WE BROKE TWO RULES! I used an free unprotected portal property of pantigus and you an homophotaphate comes crawling out ! "She looked more worried than angry Now Blake ran up behind her and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "Firstly as I recall it was either that or get eaten by that huge red Thing and a thank you would have sufficed besides it's not like you knew "he put her back down and looked her in the eye "it could be worse" He whispered on which she pelted him in the crotch with a bone crushing kick as she shouted "you UTTER MORON! Every single dimension branches from yours your dreams your moves story's books games your mind the effects taking you out of your world is catastrophic and it can never be reverted even if I Took you back right now things will never be the same!" she screamed as Blake managed to utter "always was one to make a loud entrance "he managed to Laugh threw the pain "this isn't a game boy!" Blake looked down then almost instantaneously his attitude changed he has a pure resolution in his eyes One of pure resolve that couldn't be broken by the most strenuous tasks the look of a pure hero he made a pose with his chest pushed out And his leg on a victorious angle and then he turned in his pose to the girl and stated "then I will stay and set all the problems I caused right! "This look threw the girl off" OK then so where do we start? "She said reassured "not a clue" he said it almost as though it was the plan and a marvellous One at that then he fell over. The girl followed shortly in pure disbelief of his stupidity "idiot!" she screamed "actually the names Blake" the remark came from The unbalanced boy who just got up "where I come from its common certicey to tell me your name now" she turned to him and gave him a chilling looks then Sighed "Jenna its Jenna durie but I guess you could call me jen" she turned back around to notice the ball of fire flying straight towards her Blake threw Himself in front of the blaze he took it relatively well leaving minor burns on his chest revealing an average chest and a small kitana type blade Blake then Rushed in front of jen blade drawn "Show yourself cowards!" he shouted into the distance as two people emerged "oh sorry we didn't mean to heart you It's not often we get someone who isn't flame retardant around here our apologies " one answered" what's with that weird boy he does look like an Etanagitan? But he's built differently" jen stepped in "um we need a place to stay where is the nearest inn?" they both looked at each other and laughed as One mustered up the ability to point to the large building behind where the portal once was. "Typical "Blake muttered once inside Blake noticed that there Was two small silver balls in the palm of everyone's hand there was also a small odd valve type thing between them and holes in their arm Blake tugged on jen's arm " so ugh what's with everyone " Blake whispered jen ignored him but Blake proceeded to ask getting gradually louder she soon snapped and hurtled her fist towards his face leaving a crushing blow before innocently taking a sip from her drink ( vodka and coke ) "if you haven't yet noticed were the weird ones around here and it will serve you good to not taunt the natives less you have a death wish!" she sighed and pulled out a small white presentation bored from her handbag ? and changed into a teachers uniform and started showing a presentation to Blake "the valve Blake look at the valves there used for manipulation of oxygen supplied to the flame letting them control it that how they throw fire and make it larger at their whim and you see those small metallic balls embedded in their hands that how they create a spark and the white powder ( phosphorus) ignites the spark into a flame witch then is controlled by oxygen valves" she sighed hard removing the glasses from her face "you get it" ? She looked down to find Blake had gone. Then she heard a commotion over her shoulder "get the hell off me you freak !" an large native shouted as Blake prodded his valve's and combustion balls "Dam it Blake !" she swivelled around on her chair in battle stance but a bit to late the native pryosimolaion lit a flame and lunched it towards Blake he narrowly dogged the attack scorching his side's he stood up and laughed as he said " sorry pal just first time seeing one of your kind is all just a bit curious sorry for disturbing you" the pryosimolaion ignored this attempt to defuse the situation and tried to rush at Blake whom jumped over him as if in a game of leap frog and kicked him with a little force behind it knocking the pryosimolaion onto the hard stone flooring face first. Blake turned his face looked composed and focused readied he spoke in a confident demanding tone "stop now if you don't I will not hesitate to destroy you !" although Blake acted the part the size and stature of his body in comparison with that of the pryosimolaion half the size and half as muscular the whole inn burst out with laughter as jen looked on partially impress and partially annoyed and embarrassed "let's take this out side he laughed I challenge you to a dual to the death!" Blake just nodded and uttered "Terms ?" jen suddenly snapped out of her daze and attempted to stop Blake he just turned and smiled and said "trust me" his cheesy grin widened" I'm going to win " they stepped outside the whole in joined them it appeared to be a form of entertainment here as they chanted and called out for a brawl and made underhanded bets the pryosimolaion spoke loudly " terms are no weapon's no teleporting or substitutions and no submissions last one standing" Blake nodded the inn owner raised an hanky over his head and dropped it time seemed to slow down as adrenaline pumped through Blake the moment the hanky touched the floor Blake seemed to be a blur his punches and kicks could barely be seen constant hits on the pryosimolaion caused large bruises to appear the pryosimolaion started to conduce flames but they were put out by the tail wind of Blake's movements. Blake finished it with a strong uppercut breaking the jaw bone the crack could be heard threw out the crowd Blake walked over to the mangled pryosimolaion and said " I forfeit " everyone rushed over to the pryosimolaion to check his vitals as Blake walked off to join jen who was completely stunned by the show he grasped her hand and pulled her along with him into the inn.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside jen had finally recovered she turned and asked " how did you pull that off it makes no sense ?"

Blake sighed "its wired ever since I left my home dimension everything is so much easier"

She turned and raised an eyebrow "Very specific" she said sarcastically

Blake continued " well like this before I needed glasses I'm actually slightly short sighted but now I can see perfectly fine even further in fact and I seem lighter than before and apparently I hit harder to."

Jen turned angry now " WAIT YOU DIDENT KNOW YOU COULD DO THAT ! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTON YOUR SELF KILLED YOU MORON !" Blake attempted to defend himself " I had a hunch"

Jen was furious by now " YOU RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR A HUNCH!"

A small sample of sweat dripped down from Blake's head in preparation for what was to come however it was not as expected jen leaned over and kissed him gently she said softly " I was worried don't ever do that again" Blake smiled then WACK! "OR ELCE" she screamed putting her prized frying pan away in her bag. Blake recovered with a novelty lump upon his head and sighed "Hay jen how come you keep puling objects from your bag that wouldn't fit together I mean I didn't even see a pan shape in your bag and you pulled out a whiteboard what gives ?" jen glared at him well if you must know she pulled out an pamphlet

It read

The uses and logic of the para-dimensional Accessory and item Containment key or p.a.c.k for short

The idea is that a pack crates a dimension using your imaginative mind to allow huge amounts of storage threw the medium of a small bag type contraption.

The logic behind this is that we use your imagination to act as a catalyst to create a zeta dimension a zeta dimension is one which is a lot smaller than other dimensions equivalent to the size of a small house the portal gate is the same size as a large lap tray the zeta dimension is always made with a telekinetic link this allows the user to position the portal to any part of the dimension allowing the user to pluck out the item of their choice the zeta dimension can be expanded artificially but this costs a high amount of credi and will set you back a rather large amount for what is just and additional 5000cm3

"that explains it I guess but how do you get all this _**cool **_stuff are you loaded ? " Blake asked

*TWHACK* an golf club smashed his cranium "OWW was that an 9 iron ?" sighed Blake

"Driver actually and all the equipment or "cool stuff" I have I got from the academy after passing the exams" She remarked

"Exams'?" Blake exclaims

"Yes idiot all paradimentional explores no matter the profession need to graduate from exploration academy once completed you get given a graduation kit to get you started you also get given a dimension license that allows you to gain access to local portals rather than hand held private ones and also lets you battle if the need arises within the law." Jen explained

"woh" Blake fell back onto the hard bed

"sounds awesome so what's the academy like ?" Blake asked

He rolled over as jen fell back on her bed

She sighed and closed her eyes " there is a huge arch way that leads into a large lush green garden filled with all kinds of flours from across many worlds then as you walk down a stone path that follows up to a HUGE stone building that resembles a castle and inside the main building is what looks like a ball hall and a Crystal chandelier hangs overhead and lights hits the whole room as the large stairway than rolls out onto the hall and then there is the other areas it took me a whole year just to get used to the rooms!" she rolled over to face Blake "why do you want to know anyway ?"

"well I was thinking." Blake started

"WELL THATS NEW !" jen intersected

Blake gave an unimpressed look "as I was saying if I ever want to fix the problems I caused I would need to learn about the dimensions how they work and everything else besides I need to have some kind of money I can't have you paying for everything now besides it can't take that long ..right?" Blake questioned

Jen's eyes narrowed "it's a three year process moron!" she barked " then she giggled "For you !"

"what do you mean ?"Blake asked looking rather puzzled

"well around the arch of the academy is an time stasis lock which means the time inside the stasis lock is a lot longer than that of the outside I was there for 3 years and I came out 3 seconds later."

" woh cool " blake said as he lifted himself up

" jen I want to graduate the academy I want to be able to help the people I have hurt and I need the power to do that and I bleave the academy can give me that " he said determined

he turned to jen " so will you take me ? "

she looked at him and smiled for a split second before regaining her non sholont composure

she let out a sigh " fine but don't get yourself killed some don't pass academy and there considered the lucky ones "

" what do you mean? " he said confused ( ? above head)

"not everyone comes out of the academy in one piece those who cant make it usually end up broken" she said looking away in somewhat shame

blake clenched his fist and hit the air " then the game ...(he paused) IS ON !" he bellowed

a banging was heard from the dry wall "HAY BUDDY SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEAP AROUND HERE JEEZ" "sorry" blake muttered

he turned to jen who was now in stitches

he switched off the light "night jen"

he grinned in the darkness a small "night " back from jen was herd as they both fell asleep.

during the night blake had nightmares about the red demon he had encountered from earlier and how it defeated jen and he wonders what would of happened had he not come or if he was not strong enough to help he imagined her and him getting destroyed and then red eyes from the darkness of death arose and glared into his very soul

the next day ...

blake awoke in a cold sweat and turned around to see jen getting dressed he immediately screamed ass he fell out of bed and landed on the floor "I'm sorry I didn't mean to !" he shakeably said

"YEH YEH whatever I'm just glad I didn't sleep with you last night" she motioned to the sweat patch

"OH NO IT WAS SWEAT I SWEARE I had some kinda nightmare " blake gingerly said as he climbed from behind his bed only to realise she was now completely nude then she pulled a pot from her p.a.c.k and threw it at him "PERV!"she screamed as she took the hit directly to the face and fell down again

" And as for your little nightmare all people outside there dimension get that dream its called the marviriothon"

"what's a marviriothon" blake asked getting up once again

" its a creature that lurks in the space between dimensions also know as the void it follows you around once it finds you and it drains your soul in the night if your too weak" she said as if she were describing something as common as an apple or a sofa

"Should I be worried ?" blake asked pulling the dirty sheet from his bed

"no your strong enough *probably*" she said quietly" so are you sure about the academy

and don't worry they don't ask any personal data questions to avoid interdenominational discrimination or Racism use-full for you who doesn't want anyone to know where he came from OK REMEBER you cant tell anyone where you came from OK despite how nice they are OK?" she said

" OK so lets get going "


	6. Chapter 6

Book I

Story 2 Tom's story

World V Omnivri IIV (basicly humans but omnivorous (useless right ) )

Chapter 3

Just the start of a long trip

IT was a day like any other people waking going about their work normally doing everything they always did they don't know no one knew of Course they didn't know. I am tom I was born and was orphaned at a year of age my family left but a note.

to whom receives our child

please take care of young tom for we no longer can out of fear of his safety so we leave him in your hands

**M**

I have spent 15 years of my life there but on my 16th birthday my life would change

"Make a wish" was heard from Lexcy the other orphan I had grow up with she is the same age as I and she has been a good friend to me with her long blonde hair and here cute smile and her blue eyes it's amazing she hasn't been adopted I have seen her go into the interview room with a family time after time but I don't ask why. "hurry up I'm hungry" Pete said loudly not even trying to be subtle Pete was the crazy kooky quirky figure that kept everyone amused "quiet Pete you can have your piece eventually come on now tom don't be shy" the light angelic like voice was heard form Rinia our caretaker young at 32 she was with us since I got here she never got angry just disappointed she was always so nice so we all decided to be as helpful as possible after all she's the closest thing to a mother I ever had already I was surrounded by friends my family I thought I turned to the cake blew out the candles...nothing as the candles flickered slowly as if time were slowing down and voices were heard at a deep pitch and suddenly all image suddenly drooped like an painting after contact with water leaving only darkness and suddenly my life was ripped away for me Alone in a place full of children it was an eerie new feeling and as if reacting to my thoughts thousands of red eyes appeared around me I can easily say I have never felt more fearful for my life then the eyes moved around me just like sharks circle there pray "crap" this was far too far-fetched to be real right ? Just then one shadowy claw scratched my skin the scratch was deep it bled but the blood? It was ...blue? And it's dripping upwards? Then I hear the hissing in the darkness lustful beasts! At this moment in time I was torn between fear and anger another lash came t me "arg" the hit landed the speed of the attacks were quick and the blows were preposterously hard this was to painful to be fake if I didn't fight back soon I would be dead. Suddenly out if the dark came a blue crystal like colour and suddenly a woman emerged welding an odd kitarna its shape was usual but the blade was see-through and had a glassy like shine to it the woman turned to face me she had elegant long strands of the lightest blue she was in a battle kimono and she had weird cat ears she was no older then 16-17 maybe she spoke with an elegant tone of refined beauty then she shouted one thing "RUN" I complied as I bolted away I turned to see her getting attacked dam! I couldn't run I turned around and rushed back my blue blood then started to form something in my hand it fused with the other liquids until it suddenly formed a kitarna in my hand it was a long blade with loads of light blue glowing symbols like some kind of ancient weighting it was a deep blue blade then a shadow beast lunged for the girl. I swung my blade violently in its direction and then a huge blue flame covered my sword and illuminated the darkness the beasts began to shreak and faded into nothingness. Then the girl turned to me and gave me an astonished look witch quickly turned into an annoyed one after a quick shake "what the hell do you think you're doing? You could have been killed and I could have been killed trying to save you!"She mooned. She moved into a more curious tone "And how did you use your spirit like that? It's never happened to any humans before?"I was curious about what I was hearing "soul?" I remarked " what else do you think comes from inside you that's blue besides didn't you know that when you tried to save me ?" she smiled as she motioned towards me After a sigh her tone become composed and grateful as she said " but thanks' for helping me" she whispered into my ear then she pulled back and lent forward and landed a kiss on me. She pulled away after a few seconds (pitifully this was my first kiss T_T) she turned away and started walking away as colour came back slowly "what's your name" I shouted desperately an faint echo came back "Minori " the sound was distant and muffled but it was a name I will always remember Minori ! .

_Just a dream? _

The next day I woke up in a cold sweat "Minori" I gasped I looked around I rubbed my eyes confused I saw a heap of presents next to my bed wow my big day and I missed it I looked at the bottom of my bed there was a present wrapped in newspaper? I leant over to see the tag Minori! I quickly opened up the present a book was left with some instructions. I decided to take it downstairs and contemplate the book over a glass of water as I went downstairs I heard a letter come through the letter box I wounded over to investigate the envelope was for tom! for Me? I took the mail with me into the kitchen I ran the tap and took the drink as I sat down my heart was beating at hundreds of miles an hour I took a deep breath after my experience I needed some normality so I decided to open the envelope first ...I went to bed left the book and the now opened envelope under my pillow it was too much too soon I got to bed and blacked out .Again. I woke later on lexcy was in pieces cry at the bottom of my bed I patted her on the back "I'm not dead you dope" I said playfully she turned and hugged me tightly "you idiot you made me worry!"She looked up at me with relief and tears in her cute blue eyes "I'm sorry next time I faint I will be sure not to inconvenience you" I said with a smile. She hugged me in a cute embrace after yesterday's events it felt good to come back down to Omnivri however I knew that I would have to look at the letter and the odd book again but not now I need to feel normal again so I packed my bag with the common school utensils and my notes and also the letter and book I slipped on my jet black blazer and my light blue school shirt and my black trousers and set out to school


	7. Chapter 7

with lexcy.

We arrived outside the school gates to see Pete calling us over, when suddenly a black mist formed. The darkness grew denser and soon it surrounded Lexi and I. She grew scared as I grew tense, then just as before, they appeared. Dark, shadow-like beings with their demonic claws and blood-lusting eyes.

"What the hell are those things?" Lexi asked, panic-stricken. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a pair of compasses before stabbing them into my hand. "What the hell are you doing?" She screamed at me.

"Saving our asses." I replied, as my blue blood dripped from my hands, slowly forming a large, neon blue blade that glowed of the sharpest sea blue. It shimmered as it illuminated the darkness; revealing the putrid creatures in their masses.

It was then that they launched their attack. Thousands were clawing, scratching and biting. As I slashed at the vile creatures, I heard Lexi screaming behind me. I swiftly turned around to slay the beast that lay atop her. I helped her back up and told her to stay behind me.

As the beasts continued to relentlessly attack and ravage us, I swung constantly to kill as many of them as I could come close to. Then I began to tire. Their hits landed and I gushed out blood from gaping wounds, caused by the onslaught. But just as all hope seemed lost; another light of a green hue slowly creped towards us. It seemed somewhat familiar.

"Minori!" I called out to it. The light was moving toward us faster. As I slashed with all my remaining strength, the light came closer and she appeared again, in her battle kimono. After seeing her I was struck by one of the monsters and then blacked out.

I abruptly awoke in a small bed in a plain, average sized room. When I sat up, I realised my head hurt like hell. I moaned in pain as I pulled the covers off, revealing my shattered body.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" I grumbled. I scanned my body; noticing a gaping scar strewn across my chest. It was then that I remembered the monsters ambush. As I left the bed my legs seemed to fail me ; causing me to fall to my knees. It was at this point that lexi happened to enter

"OH NO! ARE YOU OK?" Lexi shouted as she entered the room.

I tried to regain my balance and stop my head spinning I managed to stand up and I gave my best false smile "I'm fine." I said " just a little dizzy" I groaned as I shrugged my shoulders and in doing so almost lost my balance.

Lexi looked to the ground "sorry Tom." she muttered as tears began to come down her face

"sorry for what ? it wasn't your fault those things attacked OK?" I said whilst trying to ignore the pain and put on my most convincing happy voice. Apparently she didn't buy it.

"you..you could have beaten them all and been ok its because you had to keep me safe that you got hurt I'm so useless I'm a burden." her words wore broken sorrowful.

"no! its my fault" Minori interjected as she entered the room

"I and I alone was assingned the honer to protect Tom and I was also meant to teach him how to protect himself I am at fault."

the room went quiet there was an awqerd sense in the air ...

"so... " I walked over to my satchel and reached inside to pull out the note in one hand and the book in the other. "what are these ?"

Minori looked horrified "YOU DIDN'T LOOK AT THEM"

"um no." I said unaware of what the problem was.

Minori sighed "It was all to explain about your family and our race"

she looked at me hard "and about your heritage Blue Prince"


	8. Chapter 8

book 1

story 3 Jenny's story

world ligiuistinary I

chapter 4

Jenny awoke to a alarm she had set for today she groaned as she hit the alarm

lightly to silence it and grab her glasses.

She walked to the shower wrapped in duvet like a giant marshmallow she dried her

self of as she walked into her room.

She then dove into her pile of cloths and almost intently changed, she walked downstairs in an zombie like fashion as she quickly made pickle on toast before rubbing her eyes and heading out to the station "today is the day " Jenny said half countious as she opend her door and left

book 1

story 4 libbys story

world shadowsinaterious x

chapter 4

the alarm rang out echoing around the room it awoke its owner who threw off

the cover and uttered

"argghh"

the bell kept ringing the girl taped the clock as if defiant the clock now rang louder

"grr"

she tapped it again several times before an vain became apparent on her

forehead then she smashed the clock by punching it into a wall.

The bedroom door swung open a man walked in and gave the girl a disapproving

look

" **sigh** Libby this is the 4th clock this week how many times there's battery's in the

back take them out not the clock '-_- "

Libby turned and smiled she had long brown hair that led to her shoulders a toned

figure and an sizeable .. well she was dressed in her training uniform an classic

number a small black tight tank top followed by long black ninja like bottoms

" you reddy for you last day of training Libby !" the man asked as he turned

" Watashi wa junbi ga dekite yo OK otōsan wa kidō shite mimashou" she replied as

she poked out her tongue

"the man laughed "In English please"

" ok be right down Otōsan" she said as she shut the door behind him.

after applying some make-up and some toothpaste Libby rushed downstairs into the

basement. The basement at Libby's home was different from those of normal peoples

homes it contained 3 death pits, 7arrow traps, 6 monster traps, 12 sets of 3 vertical

swaying axes of doom, over 100 different variety of poisonous creatures from one bite

dead poison to stunned for a week poison and then there's the angry creatures

gathered from the 4 corners of the planet that are so vicious and deadly they make

sharks and lions look like fly's.

This was a training ground like no other harsh and unforgiving it was also Libby's

playground and had been so since the age of four since then Libby had been brutally

and rigorously trained in everything from combat to survival,special techniques

and more importantly how best to harness and use them


End file.
